


Le cauchemar des clones

by PlumePapote999



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Time Dad Rip Hunter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumePapote999/pseuds/PlumePapote999
Summary: un cauchemar réveille Ava, Sara et l'équipe décident de s'en occuper une bonne fois pour toutes.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 8





	Le cauchemar des clones

Ava se réveilla en sursaut, s’asseyant dans le noir de la chambre, les genoux repliés contre son torse, ses bras les accrochant, sa poitrine se soulevait de manière effrénée. Sara gémit à ses côtés de la perte de proximité du corps chaud de sa belle, elle roula pour se rapprocher d’Ava, avant de comprendre que quelque chose n’allait pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux, prit conscience de la forme sombre assise sur le lit, l’attira dans ses bras.  
Sara : Gideon un peu de lumière s’il te plaît.  
Les veilleuses des tables de nuit s’allumèrent doucement, mais pas assez pour éblouir.  
Sara, prit le visage de la grande blonde entre ses doigts, sa peau était moite et son pouls pulsait fort. Son visage était pâle : je t’ai, tu es en sécurité.  
Ava gémit doucement avant que des larmes ne coulent le long de ses joues, comme si elle les avait retenues jusqu’à présent, mais que la coupe était pleine et devait déborder.  
Sara se rapprocha encore de sa belle, nouant ses jambes autour d’elle, pour la tenir dans un cocon : babe, tu vas bien, ce n’était qu’un cauchemar.  
Ava entre deux respirations : non, ce n’en était pas un, comment … comment feras-tu pour me reconnaître, parmi toutes les autres Ava ?  
Sara : je dors avec toi toutes les nuits, je passe toutes mes journées avec toi depuis un an, tu ne penses pas que j’arriverais à te reconnaître, même les yeux fermés ?  
Ava : et s’ils me reprogramment ?  
Sara essayant de faire sourire la grande blonde : ils ne pourront pas, tu te bats presque aussi bien que moi, je dis bien presque, ils ne mettront jamais la main sur toi.  
Ava : et s’ils y arrivent. Tu ne pourras pas me distinguer des centaines d’autres AVA.  
Sara : j’aime à penser, qu’aucune de ces autres AVA ne feront battre mon cœur comme tu le fais. Ni ne me donneront des frissons juste en caressant ma peau. Tu es la seule à le pouvoir.  
Ava : tu ne le sais pas.  
Sara : j’ai été en 2213 tout comme toi, je les ais vu les autres AVA, elles ne sont pas toi.  
Ava s’énervant : elles sont littéralement moi, je suis un clone Sara.  
Sara ne pouvait pas se battre avec l’esprit rationnel d’Ava. Quand la jeune femme était en boucle comme ça, il n’y avait qu’une seule solution pour la faire revenir, la faire ressentir.  
Sara tourna le visage d’Ava vers le sien et recouvrit ses lèvres des siennes. Un baiser fiévreux, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il fallut une minute de plus que d’habitude pour qu’un gémissement ne s’échappe des lèvres d’Ava. Sara attrapa les doigts de la grande blonde et les glissa contre ses bras.  
Sara : tu vois comme mes poils se hérissent ?  
Ava acquiesça violemment.  
Sara entre deux baisers : cette réaction est uniquement pour toi.  
Elle ramena ses doigts contre ses seins, les appuyant contre ses pointes dressées.  
Sara : uniquement pour toi.  
Elle poussa les doigts de sa main droite à plat contre sa poitrine, pour qu’elle sente son cœur battre sous ses phalanges.  
Sara : les battements ratés, sont tous pour toi.  
Elle l’entraîna de nouveau dans un baiser, suçant sa langue entre ses lèvres, un autre gémissement.  
Elle l’inclina contre l’oreiller, tira son débardeur trempé au dessus de sa tête, elle ne voulait pas qu’elle attrape un rhume à cause du tissu mouillé.  
Elle caressa son torse de ses doigts, remplaçant bien vite ses phalanges par sa langue, ses dents et ses lèvres. Elle suça son cou, juste à l’endroit où elle savait qu’Ava chavirait, à chaque fois. Un gémissement rauque, ses membres se contractant.  
Sara : que pour moi.  
Elle reprit les doigts d’Ava dans sa main, repassant sous son t-shirt, caressant les pointes de ses seins, son cou, ses abdominaux, et passa l’élastique de son tanga, recouvrant son intimité, elle était déjà tellement mouillée.  
Sara d’une voix rauque, juste contre l’oreille droite d’Ava : uniquement pour toi.  
Ça réveilla Ava, qui pivota d’un mouvement du bassin pour se retrouver au dessus de Sara, elle tira son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête. Embrassa sa poitrine chaude et parfumée, avant de tirer sur son tanga pour la débarrasser de sa pièce de tissu en trop. Elle plongea ses doigts dans sa moiteur ambiante, la posséda violemment, Sara ne protesta pas, Ava avait besoin de ressentir. Elle vint rapidement, criant le prénom d’Ava. Heureusement que Gideon avait insonorisé les parois de la chambre quand elles s’étaient couchées la veille au soir.  
Ava entre deux halètements : uniquement pour moi ?  
Sara lui sourit, reprenant une respiration normale, avant de faire subir le même sort à Ava. Par ses doigts la première fois, puis sa langue et enfin les deux. Ava tomba contre l’oreiller pratiquement évanouie de plaisir, à la suite de ses trois orgasmes. Sara sourit doucement. Elles avaient à nouveau traversé une vague. Sara drapa le drap autour du torse d’Ava avant de la saisir dans ses bras. Elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir après ce qu’il venait de se passer, mais Ava avait bien mérité quelques heures de sommeil en plus.  
Sara pensa durant les trois prochaines heures à ce qu’il serait possible de faire pour aider Ava avec son problème de clones.

Quand Ava s’éveilla la prochaine fois, Sara avait quelques pistes qu’elle voulait soumettre à la grande blonde, avant de les exposer aux autres Légendes, qui seraient tous disposés à aider Ava. Elle était aussi leur famille. Et les Légendes se soutiennent toujours dans les galères.

Ava gémit en ouvrant les yeux sentant son corps meurtri de la plus belle des manières, elle pivota contre le torse chaud et nu de Sara, fondant son visage dans son cou. Elle n’était jamais aussi câline qu’après un sexe fulgurant et Sara adorait ça. La voir agir comme un chat pétri de bonheur.  
Sara embrassa son front : hey babe.  
Ava s’étira : tu n’as pas redormi ?  
Sara : non. Je réfléchissais.  
Ava : tu veux partager ça ?  
Sara : Gideon, lumière merci.  
La lumière s’alluma progressivement, laissant aux deux femmes la possibilité de s’habituer à la clarté artificielle.  
Sara pivota face à sa belle, caressa ses lèvres des siennes : bonjour mon amour.  
Ava écarta les lèvres pour fondre dans la douceur de la bouche de sa compagne : bonjour.  
Sara : je sais que tu n’aimes pas que l’on parle des clones, mais c’est une conversation que l’on va devoir avoir. Ton cauchemar était pire que les autres. Tu as vraiment peur et je ne veux pas que tu ais peur toute ta vie. Alors on va régler ça une bonne fois pour toute.  
Ava : tu veux retourner en 2213 et tout faire péter ?  
Sara sourit : l’idée n’est pas mauvaise et crois-moi j’y ais sérieusement réfléchi, mais ce n’est pas possible. Pour cette histoire on est HS toi et moi. Souviens-toi de la loi du time travel, on ne peut retourner deux fois à la même période sans tordre l’espace temps. Alors Ray, Gary, toi et moi on est hors de cette mission. Mais je pensais envoyer Nora, Zari et Nate.  
Ava : que veux-tu qu’ils fassent ?  
Sara : je veux qu’ils pénètrent dans le bâtiment où les clones sont fabriqués, et qu’ils piratent l’ordinateur central pour stopper la production et voler le code génétique. Sans code, plus de clones.  
Ava : ce ne sera pas aussi simple que ça, ils en ont des millions …  
Sara : souviens-toi de ce que tu as vu là-bas, chaque AVA n’avait qu’une fonction, la surveillance, la protection …  
Ava : où veux-tu en venir ?  
Sara : nous ne savons rien de pourquoi tu es si particulière, par rapport aux autres. Rip a supprimé ton fichier. Le bureau du temps fonctionnait depuis 5 ans et il avait utilisé 11 AVA avant oi, pourquoi tu es celle qui a fait fonctionné le truc ? Il y a forcément une explication quelque part, tu ne crois pas ?  
Ava soupira : je suis déglinguée.  
Sara : le Waverider est rempli de déglingués bébé, j’en suis même le capitaine.  
Ava : mon programme doit être différent de celui de base.  
Sara : c’est ce que nous allons voir. Ensuite j’ai pensé à autre chose, je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire, mais si tu veux un signe distinctif des autres AVA, pour que je te reconnaisse même si tu as été reprogrammée. Ce qui n’arrivera jamais ! J’ai pensé à des tatouages.  
Ava : ils peuvent être reproduits.  
Sara : sauf s’ils ne savent pas qu’ils sont là.  
Ava : comment ?  
Sara : je dois faire des recherches, mais je crois qu’il existe une encre qui réagit uniquement à la lumière noire ou aux rayons ultraviolets. Ce serait totalement invisible sauf si on approche une lampe à UV de ta peau.  
Ava : ça pourrait marcher ?  
Sara frotta ses doigts contre le cuir chevelu de la grande femme blottie contre elle : je crois que oui, mais je dois faire des recherches sur le sujet, je ne voudrais pas que ça soit nocif pour toi.  
Ava fondit son nez dans le cou de la petite blonde aux taches de rousseur : merci, de vouloir faire tout ça pour moi.  
Sara sourit : pour moi aussi, je veux que tu sois bien avec moi, je ne veux plus que tu te réveilles en sueur et apeurée comme cette nuit, par quelque chose que je ne peux contrôler.  
Ava : petit-déjeuner et on en parle aux Légendes ?  
Sara : va prendre une douche bien chaude histoire de te relaxer, aujourd’hui, c’est moi qui pilote.  
Ava gémit au sous-entendu. Sara pouffa en se rendant compte de ce qu’elle avait dit.

Quelques Légendes étaient déjà attablés autour d’un café ou d’une bière pour Mick, quand Sara entra dans la cuisine.  
Nate : hey Captain. Bonne nuit ?  
Sara : ça aurait pu être mieux.  
Zari voyant le regard de la blonde : quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Sara : réunion des Légendes dans 30 minutes sur le pont principal, faites passer le mot.  
Les autres se regardèrent sans un mot, ils connaissaient assez ce ton et ce regard pour ne pas poser d’autres questions, ils ne sauraient rien avant que le temps ne soit écoulé. Et ça n’augurait rien de bon.

Sara fit couler deux cafés, ajoutant un nuage de lait dans un, fit une grosse assiette de french toasts, comme Ava les aimait avant de demander au fabricateur de lui faire un bol de muesli aux fruits secs avec lait d’avoine et une moitié de banane, son péché mignon.  
Elle but quelques gorgés avant qu’Ava n’apparaisse, dans un pull à capuche bleu foncé, qui était ordinairement très large sur Sara, mais qui était parfaitement à la bonne taille sur Ava. La femme avait ressenti le besoin de piquer dans sa garde robe pour se sentir en sécurité et le cœur de Sara gonfla à la vue des cernes sous les yeux de sa belle, à son regard fuyant et à ses doigts enfoncés dans la poche ventrale qui comportait un petit trou en haut à droite.  
Sara : babe, ce pull te va mieux qu’à moi.  
Ava : ne dis pas de sottise.  
Sara n’argumenta pas : je t’ai commandé des french toasts et je t’ai préparé un café au lait.  
Ava se pencha vers Sara pour l’embrasser doucement : merci babe.  
Elles s’assirent silencieusement, avant que Sara qui avait terminé son bol, n’incline sa tête sur l’épaule d’Ava et ne glisse sa main sous son pull, et caresse son dos nu, uniquement couvert par un soutien-gorge.  
Sara : nue sous mon pull, ma température interne vient de prendre quelques degrés.  
Ava : j’espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je te l’ai emprunté, mais j’avais besoin de te sentir sur moi après cette nuit.  
Sara : tout pour que tu te sentes bien babe. Je sais que c’est plutôt l’inverse d’habitude vu notre différence de taille, mais j’aime t’avoir dans mes vêtements, c’est comme si tu avais mes bras autour de toi tout le temps.  
Ava : c’est ce que je ressens.  
Sara continua de caresser sa chute de reins, avant de regarder l’heure : j’ai dit moins 10 à tout le monde sur le pont principal pour exposer notre plan, je vais aller me rafraîchir et m’habiller, ça va aller ?  
Ava acquiesça d’un signe de la tête, sans dire un mot.  
Sara embrassa ses lèvres avant de retourner dans sa chambre, la laissant seule dans ses pensées.

Quelques minutes avant l’heure du meeting avec les Légendes tout le monde était sur le pont, même Mick attendait assis sur les marches devant le bureau de Sara, une bouteille de bière entamée à la main.  
Charlie : ne nous faites pas attendre trop longtemps.  
Sara plongea son regard dans celui d’Ava, recueillant un léger signe de tête pour qu’elle commence, avant de se lancer : aujourd’hui, on va régler définitivement la page des clones AVA.  
Le silence se fit dans la pièce, personne n’osait bouger. Ils savaient tous que le sujet était plus où moins tabou depuis qu’ils avaient découvert qui était vraiment Ava il y a presque un an.  
Nora qui était le plus proche d’une meilleure amie pour la grande blonde, vint prendre la main d’Ava dans la sienne, elle la serra. Recevant un fin sourire de sa part en remerciement.  
Sara enchaîna : Ava, Ray, Gary et moi avons déjà été en 2213, donc pour des raisons de sécurisation du temps, nous ne pouvons pas y retourner. Mais j’aimerais que Nora, Nate et Zari vous exécutiez la mission pour nous.  
Nate : que veux tu que l’on fasse exactement ?  
Sara : vous allez pénétrer dans le bâtiment des AVA et voler les données informatiques de l’ordinateur central ainsi que le code génétique qui permet de créer les AVA. Suivant ce qu’il se passe ensuite, on devra peut-être tout faire péter, pour ça, Behrad et Ray on compte sur vous pour nous préparer une bonne petite bombe, au cas où. Mick, si tu veux donner un coup de main ?  
L’homme chauve leva sa bière en signe qu’il était d’accord.  
Sara : quant à toi Charlie, on aimerait que tu pénètres le coffre secret de Rip Hunter pour trouver le dossier d’Ava, qu’il a détruit depuis le Waverider quand il a compris qu’Ava et moi sortions ensemble.  
Charlie prit l’apparence de Rip en quelques secondes : Ei, c’est comme si c’était fait.  
Ava toussota légèrement pour avoir leur attention : cette mission n’est pas un anachronisme à réparer, vous n’avez aucune obligation d’y participer. Je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous préférez dire non.  
Zari : Légende un jour, Légende toujours.  
Ava inclina sa tête vers le sol, une larme roulant hors de ses yeux bleus, gris.  
Sara : alors si tout est ok, planifions ça.

2 heures plus tard, Charlie grimée en Rip prit un jumpship en direction de DC 2018, à la recherche du dossier perdu, elle avait un plan de course, d’abord son appartement, ensuite son bureau. Zari, avec un sac à dos rempli de matos pour hacker le système du bâtiment des AVA, Nate et Nora, passèrent par le portail qu’Ava leur avait ouvert, leur laissant un bracelet time travel pour le retour, mais pas avant que Nora n’ait serré son amie dans ses bras. Sara avait choisi Nate et Nora pour protéger Zari, elle avait pu constater par elle-même que les AVA de combat étaient nombreux et savaient se battre. Pas aussi bien qu’Ava et elle-même, mais des pouvoirs magiques et un homme d’acier devraient en venir à bout.  
Sara consulta l’ordinateur central de Gideon pour confirmer son idée sur l’encre fluorescente. Elle remonta jusqu’en 2114, pour trouver une étude qui énonçait qu’elle avait peu d’effets secondaires, contrairement à l’encre phosphorescente, qui était très allergène et provoquait des cancers, à cause du phosphore présent dans son encre. Gideon proposa de préparer l’encre fluorescente avec une recette qu’elle avait trouvé sur le darkweb, ainsi que le kit complet pour tatouer Ava.  
Ava : je n’ai plus qu’à choisir les motifs ?  
Gideon : c’est cela.  
Sara : besoin d’un peu d’aide ? Mon prénom dans un cœur, sur ta poitrine, ou bien mon portrait sur ton biceps ?  
Ava pouffa devant les bêtises que sa compagne pouvait débiter : merci Sara, mais je crois que j’ai déjà mes propres idées.  
Sara : ok babe, je vais aller suivre la progression des Légendes sur le tableau de bord et le lien audio. Je te laisse entre les mains de Gid’. Hésite pas à venir me chercher si tu as besoin de compagnie.  
Ava l’embrassa tendrement avant de se rendre dans la Med Bay pour faire son choix.

Charlie fouillait l’appartement de RIP méticuleusement, elle savait mieux que personne parmi les Légendes ce que cela faisait de ne pas avoir d’identité, elle n’avait jamais ressemblé à ses parents, ni n’était restée dans le même corps assez longtemps pour se reconnaître dans le miroir. Mais avec les légendes et malgré l’embarras d’avoir pris l’apparence d’une de leurs anciennes amies, Amaya, elle se sentait bien dans ce corps. Elle n’était plus jugée sur son apparence. Alors aider Ava à comprendre qui elle était, avait beaucoup de sens à ses yeux.  
Charlie trouva rapidement le coffre fort de Rip dans un mur derrière une petit cadre. Il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de réussir à le craquer, mais elle réussit. Elle en sortit son contenu, avant de regarder l’heure, elle ne voulait pas être surprise par le vrai Rip en plein cambriolage, ce serait un sacré traumatisme pour lui. Le dossier d’Ava était là, elle le sortit de la pochette, remplaça la petite pile de document par un magazine qui était dans ses toilettes, comme ça, une fois la pochette fermée, il ne pourrait se douter que le contenu officiel n’était plus là.  
Fière de son travail bien accompli, elle referma le coffre, remit le cadre à sa place, vérifia l’appartement pour le laisser tel qu’elle l’avait trouvé, avant de rejoindre le Jump Ship.

Pendant ce temps là, Zari, Nate et Nora étaient arrivé au siège de création des clones, le AVA Corporation, Advanced Variant Automation, à Vancouver au Canada, en 2213. Les trois ont réussi à se faufiler dans le bâtiment sans éveiller les soupçons, avant de pouvoir se connecter à l’ordinateur central, le mot de passe du serveur a pris 10 minutes à être craqué, Zari était impressionnée par le système de sécurité autour des dossiers. Elle les consulta rapidement, pour voir ce qu’ils recherchaient, les AVA ont été crée dans 3 buts essentiels, militaire, le maintien de la paix et à usage domestique. Elle fouilla plus encore le système pour découvrir le code génétique utilisé afin de créer les AVA. Zari l’a décodé avant d’y introduire un virus destructeur. C’est là, que leur mission a commencé à dérailler.  
Une sonnerie d’alerte s’est déclenché dans le bâtiment.  
Sara qui entendait du bruit : qu’est ce qu’il se passe ?  
Nora : en piratant leur système on a du se faire repérer.  
Sara : pouvez-vous créer une diversion le temps que Zari continue ses actions ?  
Nate : on va s’en charger Captain.  
Nora tendit le bracelet du time travel à Zari : utilise le quand tu auras besoin de rentrer.  
Zari : et vous ferez comment ?  
Nate : nous allons nous faire arrêter, trouvez-nous et venez nous chercher après avoir sorti Zari de là.  
Sara : pas d’imprudence les amis.  
Nora : tu nous connais.  
Sara : c’est pour ça que je disais ça justement.  
Nate embrassa tendrement Zari avant de suivre Nora en dehors de la pièce. Zari se concentra, essayant de copier le maximum d’informations avant de tout effacer des serveurs. Elle vida les copies de sauvegarde de tous les dossiers du système avant de constater que son travail ici était terminé. Elle rangea son ordinateur dans son sac à dos, appuya sur son bracelet, un portail s’ouvrit sur le pont du Waverider.   
Sara : ok, je fais revenir Nate et Nora maintenant.  
Elle ouvrit un nouveau portail dans une cellule vitrée, les deux prisonniers se précipitèrent sur le pont.  
Charlie ne tarda pas à revenir à bord à son tour.

Ava était installée sur un des lits de la Med Bay, attendant que Gideon termine les tatouages qu’elle avait choisi. Autant mettre la chance de son côté et en faire plusieurs. La douleur était supportable, et ce fut fini avant même qu’elle ne s’inquiète du reste de la mission. Elle remercia Gideon avant de rejoindre le pont, roulant la crème qu’elle lui avait préparé pour aider à la cicatrisation, dans ses mains.  
Sara : babe, ça y est ?  
Ava : oui, tout est fait.  
Sara : je vais devoir te passer à la lumière bleue sans plus tarder.  
Ava : les Légendes sont rentrés ?  
Sara : oui, il y a quelques minutes, Zari analyse les données qu’elle a piraté, avec Gideon, afin de déterminer si on doit utiliser la bombe que Ray, Behrad et Mike ont crée, et ton dossier volé chez Rip par Charlie est sur mon lit, juste pour toi.  
Ava : tu viens avec moi ?  
Sara : tu es sure, tu ne préfères pas être seule ?  
Ava : non, on doit faire ça ensemble.

Sara prit la main d’Ava dans la sienne et l’entraîna jusqu’à la cabine du capitaine. Elle déverrouilla la porte avant de s’asseoir en tailleur sur son lit, Ava n’osait pas s’asseoir, son regard était fixé sur la pile de documents.  
Ava : Charlie les a lu ?  
Sara : non. Personne ne les a lu à part Rip.  
Ava se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Sara, repliant ses jambes avant d’attraper le petit paquet de feuilles. Elle s’appuya contre les oreillers et le mur derrière elle, ferma les yeux, inspirant un grand coup.  
Puis elle se lança, le premier document concernait les anciennes AVA, la période d’activation de chacune d’elle se trouvait à côté de leur numéro. La troisième n’a pas survécu 2 jours en dehors de 2213. Le laps de temps entre la onzième et elle-même était étonnement long, entre les autres il n’y avait que quelques heures, maximum une journée. Alors qu’entre la précédente et elle il y avait plus d’un mois de délai. Le temps de présence au bureau du temps des 11 premières AVA a duré 12 mois, toutes AVA cumulées, alors qu’elle était en vie depuis 3 ans et demi selon sa date d’activation. Comment était-ce possible ?  
Sara : alors ?  
Ava lui tendit la première feuille perplexe : les 11 AVA précédentes ont duré entre 2 jours et quelques mois maximum, alors que je suis là depuis 3 ans et demi. Tu y comprends quelque chose ?  
Sara sourit doucement : tu as un grand instinct de conservation.  
Sara plongea son regard sur le papier : elles étaient monotâche, AVA 1 à 4 s’occupaient de récupérer les fugitifs hors de leur temps, tandis que de 5 à 11, elles ont bossé exclusivement au bureau du temps.  
Ava : tu en penses quoi ?  
Sara : tu sais faire 1 million de chose Ava, tu n’es pas comme elles !  
Ava continua sa lecture de la page suivante, préférant ne pas relever la réflexion de Sara.  
Rip avait consigné là toutes ses réflexions sur les AVA précédentes, ce qu’elles faisaient bien de ce qu’elles ne réussissaient pas. Il avait l’air à chaque fois plus déçu que la fois précédente.  
Elle passa la feuille à Sara, ne voulant pas s’attarder sur les précédentes AVA. Ce qu’elle était l’importait plus actuellement que de comprendre le processus.  
La troisième feuille était la conclusion de la précédente :  
«Les résultats me semblaient prometteurs au commencement de l’expérience, mais en réalité, ils sont plutôt médiocre, aucune des AVA ne s’est liée avec quelqu’un dans le département. Elles sont dans des routines, métro, boulot, dodo, sans sortir du schéma qui leur a été implanté au sortir de l’usine des AVA. Je me demande si cela sert à quelque chose que je poursuive sur cette lancée pour trouver la personne qui pourra s’occuper du bureau du temps avec impartialité et ingéniosité quand je ne serais plus là. Elles ne peuvent comprendre, elles n’ont pas été programmées pour ça. Je cherchais la personne parfaite, celle qui ne pourrait pas être corrompue pour tordre le temps à sa convenance, afin d’aider des être chers, ou même pour faire le mal. Voilà le but des AVA. Mais je me rends compte plus le temps passe que c’est utopiste comme recherche. Une personne dénuée de sentiment et d’émotion ne peut comprendre le travail formidable et primordial que nous faisons ici au bureau du temps, ni les personnes que l’on sauve. 

Je ne vois qu’une solution, trouver l’AVA originelle et la reprogrammer »

Ava relu la dernière phrase à haute voix : je ne vois qu’une solution, trouver l’AVA originelle et la reprogrammer.  
Sara : de quoi ?  
Ava lui lu la conclusion de Rip en entier.  
Sara : il parle de moi quand il dit de trouver quelqu’un qui ne veut pas aider des êtres chers.  
Ava leva les yeux vers ceux de Sara : tu crois que je suis l’AVA originelle ?  
Sara : ça dépend de ce que tu entends par originelle.  
Ava : la première qui a été crée ?  
Sara : non, je pense qu’il parle de celle qui est à l’origine du clonage. La personne qui existait avant les clones.  
Ava : et il m’aurait implanté le programme des anciens clones pourquoi ?  
Sara : pour contrôler ta conscience. Il t’a crée un passé lisse et sans bavure pour que tu n’aie pas envie de tordre l’espace temps comme moi, Amaya ou Zari …  
Ava dont le cœur palpitait : alors tu penses que je ne suis pas vraiment un clone ?  
Sara : je le pense depuis longtemps maintenant. Tu es trop humaine. Ces clones n’étaient programmées que pour un stimulus, alors que tu déploies de nouveaux talents chaque jour. Tu te bats mieux que les AVA militaire, tu protèges les gens mieux que les AVA programmées pour le maintien de la paix et tu es comme 150 AVA domestiques, tu n’as pas besoin de réfléchir pour faire une action, tu es innée Ava. Et tu es entourée d’amis, même avant que les Légendes ne te dérident, tu avais ton ex de Las Vegas et même Gary. Et je suis presque sure que tu m’aimes vraiment, d’un amour éternel et surpuissant.  
Ava pouffa à sa dernière réflexion, mais elle ne pouvait nier que Sara avait raison, elle ne voyait pas sa vie sans Sara, ni sans les Légendes.  
Sara : et j’en suis sure, Ava, les clones ne peuvent aimer, ni ressentir des émotions. Je t’ai vue pleurer, je sens ton cœur battre plus vite quand je pose ma tête contre ta poitrine, et je t’ai vue ennuyée quand tu as fait brûler le dîner la semaine dernière. Ce sont des preuves qui ne mentent pas.  
Ava : alors ça fait de moi quoi au juste ?  
Sara : tu étais tellement parfaite, telle que tu étais que des génies ont décidé de cloner ton corps pour en avoir des millions comme toi.  
Ava : si Rip a mis 1 mois pour me ramener à DC, c’est que je ne viens pas de 2213 alors.  
Sara : il y a d’autres papiers ?  
Ava : juste un.  
Sara : ensemble ?  
Ava inclina le document pour qu’elles le lisent ensemble.

« l’AVA originelle, est intelligente, elle fait des erreurs, mais les répare, elle a une opinion bien arrêtée sur les choses, elle pardonne et même elle change d’avis, elle apprend des autres, elle m’a même fait douter de moi à plusieurs reprises. Elle s’est acoquinée d’un des agents les moins expérimenté et le plus gaffeur du bureau du temps, Gary, ils sont même amis à ce qu’il dit. Elle s’occupe de gérer les Légendes, de les tenir hors du danger, mais je crois qu’elle aime ça. Être avec eux, elle se reconnaît en eux, ils sont marginaux comme elle, ils se sont élevés seuls, mais ensemble ils sont plus fort. Je l’ai vu embrasser le capitaine du Waverider sans qu’elle ne lui ait donné l’ordre de le faire, elle a des sentiments pour elle. Finalement, j’avais tort, pour diriger le bureau du temps, il ne faut pas être parfait, il faut avoir du cœur, et Ava Sharpe en a définitivement un. »

Les larmes coulaient maintenant des joues d’Ava et de Sara. Sara entoura le corps de sa compagne de ses bras, le contact était tout ce dont elles avaient besoin maintenant. Les mots n’auraient eu aucun sens, chacune devait prendre conscience de ce qui était couché sur le papier.  
Au bout de longues minutes.  
Sara : tu n’es pas un clone finalement.  
Ava : je t’aime Sara.  
Sara releva son regard et le plongea dans celui d’Ava : je sais bébé, moi aussi.  
Ava : non, ce que je veux dire, c’est que je t’aime vraiment, comme pour toujours.  
Sara plongea sur ses lèvres, leurs larmes donnant un goût salé à leur baiser : je n’ai jamais aimé quelqu’un comme je t’aime Ava, alors je peux totalement accepter cela.  
Le silence revint de longues minutes, alors qu’elles étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, serrés dans les bras l’une de l’autre.  
Sara : tu ne m’as toujours pas montré tes tatouages.  
Ava baissa sa chaussette et releva son jeans, Gideon activa la lampe UV au dessus de leur tête.  
Sara rigola : tu as vraiment un Waverider miniature sur la cheville ?  
Ava : c’est Gideon qui l’a choisi celui là, mais j’approuve totalement, c’est ma maison maintenant.  
Sara l’embrassa.  
Ava retira le hoodie de Sara de son dos, mettant ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Sara s’appliqua à les coiffer entre ses doigts avant de montrer un autre tatouage à Sara qui se trouvait sur son avant-bras gauche, il faisait 10 cm de long.  
Sara : mais il n’est pas fluorescent celui là.  
Ava : non, je voulais pouvoir le voir tous les jours.  
Sara : c’est Peter Pan.  
Ava : il fait des claquettes.  
Sara la serra dans ses bras : tu l’as fait pour moi ?  
Ava : pour t’avoir toujours avec moi.  
Sara le caressa du bout de son doigt : il est magnifique. Même si ce n’est pas mon souvenir d’école préféré.  
Ava éclata de rire.  
Sara : pas d’autres surprises ?  
Ava montra ses côtes à droite où à l’encre fluorescente on pouvait lire dans une jolie écriture, « i’m Ava Sharpe » et en dessous sur une autre ligne « the one and only ». Sara caressa la peau qui se trouvait sous le tatouage avant d’embrasser chaleureusement Ava, gardant sa main à sa place, laissant une intense chaleur s’y diffuser.  
Sara chuchota : on dirait bien que c’est plutôt vrai.  
Ava : sur le moment ça me semblait plutôt bien de l’affirmer.  
Sara : j’aime bien qu’il n’y ait en fait qu’une seule Ava Sharpe.  
Ava se pencha contre le corps de Sara, l’inclinant contre le matelas : moi aussi.  
Elles tombèrent endormie après un assez long câlin. 

Sara se réveilla de sa sieste réparatrice, plus tôt qu’Ava, elle avait quelque chose à faire pour clôturer cette journée, elle se rendit à la Med Bay.  
En sortant elle frotta son avant bras droit, avant de baisser sa manche de pull.  
Zari : avec Gideon on a tout parcouru, on a pas besoin de tout faire péter. Ava est hors de danger, il n’y a rien qui la concerne dans les fichiers. C’est comme s’ils ne connaissaient pas son existence. Ils ne vont pas la rechercher.  
Sara posa sa main sur le poignet de la jeune femme chagrinée : pas de problème Z’, les documents qui se trouvaient dans le coffre fort de Rip, que Charlie a trouvé nous ont appris tout ce que l’on voulait savoir sur Ava. Si elle ne fait pas partie des dossiers du AVA corporation, alors on peut considérer cette mission comme terminée.  
Zari : je vais dire à Ray, Behrad et Mick, qu’ils ont fait une bombe pour rien ?  
Sara grimaça : ils vont vouloir la conserver pour une prochaine fois, peux-tu superviser sa conservation, afin que les enfants qu’ils sont ne fassent pas sauter le Waverider sans raison ?  
Zari lui sourit : bien sur Captain. Vous nous direz ce que vous avez trouvé dans le dossier ?  
Sara : Ava prendra cette décision seule. Après tout, ça ne concerne qu’elle. Mais je suis sure qu’elle le fera quand elle se sentira prête.

Sara rejoignit sa chambre, prête à réveiller Ava de sa sieste crapuleuse : hey bébé.  
Elle l’embrassa doucement dans le cou, avant de voir le corps d’Ava se tendre dans sa direction, en lâchant un charmant gémissement. Sara aimait quand Ava était toute collante et réclamait des câlins, elle était tellement différente de la personne qu’elle a rencontré le premier jour, dans son tailleur-pantalon et ses cheveux coiffés en chignon parfait.  
Ava grimaça : tu es déjà habillée ?  
Sara : j’avais quelque chose à faire pour clore cette journée.  
Ava s’assit contre la tête de lit, tirant le drap sur son corps nu : quoi ?  
Sara tendit son bras droit, paume vers le bas couvert par son pull, à Ava : déballe-moi.  
Ava ne comprenait pas très bien sa demande, mais elle s’exécuta, tirant la manche du pull vers son coude, avant de relever la tête vers Sara.  
Sara pivota son coude pour exposer son avant-bras, ou une Wendy se trouvait tatouée. Avec la robe caractéristique aux manches bouffantes avec le petit lacet, noué autour de sa taille, mais elle avait une particularité que ne possédait pas la Wendy de Peter-Pan, la Wendy de Sara portait de longs cheveux détachés et qui reposaient contre l’une de ses épaules. Ce qui était totalement la façon d’Ava de porter ses cheveux quand elle voulait être décontractée. Et pour compléter sa tenue, la petite Wendy avait au poignet une montre qui ressemblait à celle qui permettait à Ava d’ouvrir des portails.  
Ava libéra un flot de larmes : pourquoi ?  
Sara : parce que tu as ton Peter-Pan porte bonheur, moi j’ai ma Wendy Ava. Comme ça pas de jaloux. Et puis.  
Elle prit la main gauche d’Ava dans la sienne, son avant bras retombant contre celui de la grande blonde.  
Sara : comme ça, quand on se tient la main, ils sont enfin réunis.  
Ava inclina sa tête en direction de Sara, posant son front contre le sien : tu n’étais pas obligée de le faire.  
Sara : j’ai eu des marques bien pire sur la peau tu sais. Celle-ci me rapprochera toujours de toi.  
Ava reprit l’avant-bras de Sara, l’approchant d’elle pour bien regarder la Wendy : elle me ressemble vraiment.  
Sara : je ne pouvais pas lui faire les cheveux en queue, alors que j’adore quand tu les porte comme ça.  
Ava l’embrassa : je t’aime Sara Lance.  
Sara : moi aussi, Ava Sharpe, la seule et l’unique.  
Ce qui les fit rire toutes les deux.  
Sara : est ce que tu veux aller dîner et regarder un film avec les Légendes ?  
Ava : je vais devoir leur parler de ce que l’on a trouvé ?  
Sara : j’ai vu Zari et j’ai fait passer le mot que tu le ferais quand tu te sentirais prête, alors pas de pression bébé, si ce n’est pas ce soir, ce sera demain.  
Ava : qu’est ce que Zari a trouvé ?  
Sara : rien de concluant, comme on peut s’y attendre après avoir lu les conclusions de Rip, tu ne fais pas partie d’AVA Corporation. Alors une fois qu’elle a effacé ton code génétique de leur machine, et que l’original n’est plus dans leur ligne de mire, il serait logique de penser que la production sera abandonnée. Ils vont devoir se trouver une autre femme parfaite à cloner. Parce que je garde la mienne.  
Ava se fondit entre les bras de la petite femme, son cœur battant fort contre sa poitrine, elle était libre. Elle en prenait seulement conscience. Elle était la seule et l’unique Ava Sharpe et ce n’était plus seulement un rêve, c’était la réalité.  
Sara : alors dîner et soirée film ?  
Ava : oui, je leur parlerais demain.

Sara tira Ava hors du lit, qui se rhabilla avec un jogging et le pull de Sara qu’elle avait porté toute la journée. Elle enfila des chaussettes et une paire de baskets, avant de saisir la main que Sara tendait vers elle, sa droite dans sa gauche, Peter-Pan et Wendy réunis, comme un conte de fée.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié.  
> Pour l'utilisation de l'encre fluorescente, j'ai fait seulement quelques recherches, rien de bien poussé, ça me semblait juste plus judicieux de l'utiliser pour cacher les tatouages.  
> Encore quelques unes en stock si vous les souhaitez.


End file.
